Eclipse
by Barbs21
Summary: Tras la boda fallida, Akane y Ranma retoman sus clases. Queda poco para que acaben la preparatoria en el Furinkan. Los festejos de fin de curso coincidirán con un eclipse lunar, y en esta historia se fragua una pócima ideada para esa noche. Dejen reviews
1. Capítulo 1: La pócima

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro, simplemente por y para fans de la serie.**

Esta historia está inspirada en un concurso de relatos, tras el cual mi querida amiga Caro (Akane/Kagome) me animó a extender la historia y hacer un oneshoot, pero tuve tantas ideas que al final se ha convertido en mi primer fanfiction de verdad, me hace muchísima ilusión poder publicar al fin. Así que aquí estoy, publicando este primer capítulo, espero que les guste mucho.

Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo y la ayuda que he recibido a Caro, eres mi sensei y sin ti estaría perdida, te lo dedico amiga. Por supuesto, agradecerle a Gina, que a sido también mi pre-lectora, ambas son un amor.

Por favor, dejen sus comentaios, serán bien recibidos y me harán saber si les gusta mi trabajo.

_**Eclipse**_

**  
Capítulo 1: La pócima**

Pluf, el humo salió del caldero a consecuencia de la pequeña explosión, -Cof cof- tosió la vieja, -Aquí tienes querida nieta-. La joven china alargó su mano y recogió un frasco que contenía un líquido rojo.

-Ranma, me abrirás tu corazón y al fin serás mío-.

***

En el colegio Furinkan, una joven de cabellos azulados estaba pensativa -_Ya han pasado seis meses desde la fallida boda, mi relación con Ranma no parece mejorar, ojala supiera lo que realmente siente. Tal vez fue un sueño cuando le oí gritar que me amaba, cuando me creía muerta en aquel monte…_-

-Señorita Tendo, por favor atienda-. La clase se volvió a mirar a Akane. Unos ojos azulados se clavaron en su rostro sonrosado -_ Se ve muy bo…nita… Kuso, por qué no puedo dejar de verla_-.

El profesor prosiguió, -Muy bien, por motivo del final de curso realizaremos un festival, que también coincidirá con los festejos del eclipse lunar-. Todos los alumnos gritaron emocionados; el profesor continuó -Deberán elegir el tema del puesto que representará la clase, y a los organizadores del evento-. Dicho esto, sonó la campana dando por finalizada la jornada escolar.

Los delegados del aula se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron la palabra -Chicos escuchen un momento, debemos organizarnos- los alumnos parecieron tranquilizarse por un instante para escuchar con atención -Debemos proponer diversos temas y votar por el que representará el puesto de nuestra clase-.

***

En el dojo Tendo una pareja de hombres jugaban al shogi. En la cocina Nodoka andaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba el té -_Apenas queda un mes para que acabe el curso, Akane y Ranma al fin acabarán la preparatoria. Es hora ya de que mi hijo cumpla con el honor de la familia, que se convierta en todo un hombre-._

-Querida estás derramando el té- sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su marido.

-Que despistada, enseguida lo recojo-. La señora Saotome llevaba ya algún tiempo pensando en el futuro de su hijo, en su compromiso y en su legado.

Sirvió tres tazas de té, luego tomó asiento y tras dar un trago habló -Querido amigo Soun, Genma, nuestros hijos acabarán la preparatoria, y creo que ya entran en la edad para cumplir con su compromiso, se les acabó el tiempo-.

-Querida, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Cómo haremos para que esos dos acepten el compromiso?-.

Soun empezó a llorar de manera exagerada -Lo hemos intentado de mil formas, pero ellos no quieren aceptar su destino-.

La katana de Nodoka brilló al ser sacada de su funda -Por el honor de mi familia deberán de aceptar su compromiso- sentenció.

***

La joven pareja caminaba por las calles de Nerima, regresaban de las clases. Discutían sobre la actividad elegida para el próximo festival. Akane se había comprometido a ayudar a sus compañeras a dar clases de baile; por su lado el joven Saotome no se mostraba para nada entusiasmado con la idea de participar en la dichosa actividad.

-Hubiese preferido que nuestra clase enseñara katas de artes marciales- dijo el chico de la trenza.

Akane levantó una ceja -Lo que querías era exhibirte delante de todas las chicas… Engreído-.

Ranma se rió, por un momento pensó que quizás su prometida estaba celosa. -Claro, y por eso era mejor dar clases de baile. Como tú bailas tan bien… Parecerás un pato mareado con tacones- el chico notó como en su cabeza le salía un enorme chichón debido al mazazo que acababa de recibir.

-Como si a ti te importara lo que haga o deje de hacer- dijo Akane bastante molesta.

Shampoo vio la escena desde su bicicleta y se acercó a ellos -Nihao Airen, chica violenta pegarte. ¿Querer que Shampoo dar su merecido?- dijo sensualmente la china mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Ranma y acariciaba su cabeza. Lo observó con ojos de preocupación y luego se volvió hacia la joven de cabellos azulados para mirarla de forma desafiante -Chica violenta querer matar airen, pelea- sacó sus bomboris preparándose para atacar.

El chico no se quedó quieto al presenciar la escena, tomó a Shampoo por un brazo y la obligó a mirarle –Shampoo, no permitiré que lastimes a Akane-.

La chica vio con preocupación lo que Ranma le decía -¿Acaso a ti gustar chica violenta más que exuberante Shampoo?- exclamó mientras Akane miraba atenta esperando la respuesta de su prometido.

-Yo… que me va a gustar esa niña tonta, es sólo que está a mi cargo, que le diría a su padre si se lastimase-.

Akane le arrojó mochila a la cara -¡Estúpido baka engreído! Yo me sé defender sola, te odio Ranma- le gritó mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

***

Akane abrió la puerta del dojo -Ya llegué, tía Nodoka, Kasumi-.

Ambas mujeres estaban preparando el almuerzo y se asomaron para recibir a la joven -Bienvenida, Akane- . Se percataron de que la chica había estado llorando, y que no había regresado con Ranma. Todo parecía indicar que otra vez se habían peleado.

-Iré a quitarme el uniforme y enseguida bajo a ayudaros en la cocina- decia la pequeña de los Tendo.

En ese instante Ranma entró al dojo y su primera reacción fue entablar conversación con la chica de los cabellos azulados, -Eh, Akane yo siento…-

Akane le miró con fiereza y le gritó -No tenemos nada de que hablar, y te rogaría que no me dirigieras mas la palabra, baka- exclamó dando por terminada la discusión.

Ranma se dio cuenta de la joven estaba realmente enfadada, lo mejor era pedirle disculpas. Desde la boda fallida Akane estaba muy sensible, nunca habían hablado de ese día, ni de lo que sentían. Se había levantado un muro entre ellos luego del acontecimiento. Sin embargo, quería que esa situación acabase, además, las clases ya iban a llegar a su fin y pensó que era hora de madurar un poco, y que debían resolver las cosas entre ellos, pero ¿cómo lo haría? La mejor opción era disculparse con ella más tarde, cuando estuviera más clamada.

***

En el Neko-hanten la vieja Cologne guardaba un frasco que portaba un líquido rojo. Se volteó para ver quien entraba al restaurante -Shampoo querida ven, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas sobre la pócima-. Shampoo se dirigió donde estaba su abuela y tomó asiento, se dedicó a escuchar atentamente lo que su antecesora tenía que decirle.

-Debes dejar reposar la pócima hasta el día del eclipse, y en el momento en el que la luna comience a oscurecerse, debes darle de beber al futuro yerno, sólo entonces tendrá efecto-.

Ella sonrió ampliamente -Al fin abuela Ranma se me declarará-.

Cologne le interrumpió -El efecto sólo durará lo que dure el eclipse, unos minutos. Este hechizo significará un gran cambio en tu vida, querida nieta, debes estar preparada-.

La joven china añadió - Shampoo siempre estar preparada para casar con airen-.

La puerta de la cocina estaba entreabierta y un pato escuchaba bien atento todo lo que decían esas dos -_Me encargaré de conseguir esa pócima y al fin haré que me ame Shampoo-_.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capítulo 2: El compromiso

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro, simplemente por y para fans de la serie.**

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, serán bien recibidos y me harán saber si les gusta mi trabajo.

Sólo decir que le dedico este capi a Caro y Gina, amigas las quiero y gracias.

_**Eclipse**_

**  
Capítulo 2: El compromiso**

Estaba amaneciendo en el pueblo de Nerima, al fin era viernes y acababa la semana. En el dojo Tendo, Nodoka ayudaba a Kasumi a preparar el desayuno. Dos hombres hambrientos aguardaban la primera comida del día.

-Debemos hablar hoy con nuestros hijos- dijo Nodoka con calma.

Genma intentando huir de sus responsabilidades se roció agua fría y se convirtió en panda, sacó un letrero donde decía -Yo soy un simple panda, no puedo hablar-.

Nodoka se impacientó por tener semejante esposo, sacó su katana provocando el terror entre todos los presentes.

Soun se atrevió a hablar -Nodoka, amiga mía, no te preocupes, hablaremos con ellos esta misma tarde- empezó a reír nerviosamente pensando en lo duro que iba a ser aquello.

***

Akane salió de su cuarto, el dulce aroma del desayuno hizo que la chica esbozara una leve sonrisa; pasó delante del cuarto de su prometido y no pudo evitar pensar en él -_Tengo que dejar de pensar en Ranma_-. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese nombre de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia el piso inferior a reunirse con su familia.

-Buenos días Akane-chan, aquí tienes tu desayuno-. La chica lo recibió con una bella sonrisa.

-Gracias-. De repente la joven sintió que su padre y el tío Genma actuaban extraño, como si escondieran algo, _-¿Qué tramarán estos dos?-_ pensó para sí misma. Luego dirigió su mirada a la madre de su prometido; sus ojos reflejaron un toque de preocupación, su katana había sido desenfundada.

-Hija, ¿y Ranma-kun?, no le has despertado aún- preguntó Nodoka esperando que la chica despertara a su único hijo.

Akane se sintió molesta, ¿por qué razón su vida siempre giraba en torno a él?, ella sólo quería olvidarle, -¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien le levante? Acaso soy su niñera- sentenció molesta.

La madre del chico la miró de manera insegura -Akane-chan, ¿acaso Ranma no es un caballero contigo y por eso no quieres saber nada de él?- mientras hablaba, el brillo de la katana al ser enfundada no pasó desapercibido para la joven.

-No es eso tía, es sólo que Ranma es muy dormilón y me cuesta despertarle, jejejeje- rió nerviosamente mientras se levantaba para ir en busca de su prometido.-_Maldito seas Ranma, todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti_- pensó la chica mientras subía de nuevo al primer piso.

***

Ranma dormía plácidamente, ni siquiera notó que era observado por dos ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente. Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse al ver que sólo llevaba sus bóxers; la manta había desaparecido del futón dejando ver su bien formado torso. La chica pronunció el nombre del artista marcial, estaba profundamente dormido, intentó llamarle elevando un poco más la voz, pero no había manera. Decidió entonces arrodillarse a un costado del joven, y suavemente mover su hombro a la vez que le llamaba.

Parecía increíble, aún no abría sus ojos; entonces decidió acercarse más a su oído y gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡¡Ranma!!-.

El joven se despertó de manera brusca golpeando los brazos de la joven, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su torso desnudo. Los corazones de ambos se aceleraron de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento estallarían. La chica se incorporó levemente, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de él; sus respiraciones empezaron a entrelazarse debido a la cercanía, se sonrojaron furiosamente y Ranma acertó a decir -Akane, esto… ¿crees qué esta es manera de despertar a alguien?...-

-Baka, a ti no hay forma de despertarte de otra manera- dijo la chica evitando la mirada de su prometido, estaba bastante molesta.

Ranma se dio cuenta del sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y decidió molestarla -Akane, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada? ¿Acaso me espiabas mientras dormía?- el chico sonrió triunfal.

-Ranma eres lo peor, ¿por qué iba yo a espiarte? Además te recuerdo que aún sigo enfadada contigo, baka- le sacó la lengua y se levantó girándose hacia la puerta y disponiéndose a abandonar la habitación.

En la cabeza de la menor de las Tendo las palabras que había pronunciado el día anterior el joven Saotome hicieron su aparición - _Yo, que me va a gustar esa niña tonta, es sólo que está a mi cargo, que le diría a su padre si se lastimase-._

Recordó que su prometido no la amaba -_Baka_-. Antes de atravesar la puerta dijo -Ranma, te esperan para el desayuno-. Dicho esto se marchó dejando al joven sin palabras; realmente se la veía triste.

***

Después del desayuno, la joven pareja se dirigía al colegio Furinkan, la chica parecía estar aún deprimida, a decir verdad, desde que se arruinó la boda, ella no era la misma, apenas veía en ella esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

-Akane, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso aún estás enfadada por lo de ayer? Sabes que Shampoo no significa nada para mí… yo solo…-

La chica le miró incrédula -Ranma no trates de mentirme, me da igual a quien quieras, nuestro compromiso es una farsa, nosotros no lo decidimos, fuimos obligados a aceptarlo- pronunció esto último bajando la voz. Aunque su compromiso fue acordado por sus padres, a ella le agradaba la idea de ser su prometida.

Ranma estaba cansado ya de ese discursito de que la culpa era de sus padres, ¿Acaso para ella todo ese tiempo juntos no significaba nada? -Deja de decir idioteces, sí, el compromiso fue impuesto por nuestros padres, pero yo en este tiempo… hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos-. Akane levantó la mirada y esperaba expectante lo que su prometido tenía que decir.

-¡¡Ran-chan, Akane-chan!!- se oyó gritar a Ukyo mientras corría hacia los chicos. Akane se sintió molesta, ¿Por qué siempre que tenían momentos serios, como aquel, alguien tenía que interrumpirlos? Quería aclarar las cosas, pero su oportunidad había sido arruinada.

-Hola Ukyo- la chica fingió una sonrisa.

-Oye Akane, quería hablar contigo- dijo la cocinera, -Como sabes nuestra clase dará lecciones de baile en el festival, y tenemos que ir arregladas… y yo tengo ningún vestido-dijo muy avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos -¿Podríamos ir juntas al centro comercial?-

Ranma no pareció interesado por aquella conversación y caminó unos pasos por delante de las chicas algo molesto, ya hablaría luego con Akane. Ukyo y su prometida se habían hecho amigas desde hacia unos meses, eso le hacia feliz; además su amiga de la infancia había desistido de ser una de sus prometidas. Lo que nunca supo fue que pasó entre ellas para afianzar esa amistad y que la cocinera renunciara a él.

**Flash back**

Pasaron dos días desde la boda fallida. Akane estaba hundida, apenas había salido de su cuarto. Tenía que volver a la preparatoria, todo el mundo ya sabía el fiasco en el que se había convertido la ceremonia. No estaba segura de aguantar los comentarios de sus compañeros, volver a la normalidad de nuevo iba a costarle.

Una vez que entraron en el aula Akane fue rodeada por las chicas de la clase, a Ranma le pasó lo mismo con sus homónimos.

-Akane-Chan, nos enteramos de la noticia, ¿aún sigues con Ranma-Kun?, habéis llegado juntos- dijo una de las chicas -¿Seguiréis viviendo bajo el mismo techo?, ¿siguen comprometidos?- preguntó otra de sus compañeras…

Akane sólo sonreía, no le contestaba a nadie, de repente empezó a sentirse mareada, necesitaba tomar aire. Salió de la clase, Ranma la siguió con la mirada y preocupado iba a ir tras de ella.

-No Ran-Chan, deja que vaya yo a hablar con ella- Ukyo se ofreció a ayudar a la chica, Ranma estuvo de acuerdo.

En la azotea del colegio Akane estaba sentada abrazada a sus rodillas, con la cabeza escondida y llorando amargamente -¿Por qué tiene que ser tan duro? ¿Por qué tengo que dar explicaciones y rememorar el peor día de mi vida?... Me siento tan sola- dijo entre lágrimas.

Ukyo que estaba tras la puerta que daba a la azotea, observaba a la triste figura, -_Realmente le habían hecho tanto daño_-, la cocinera suspiró -_Si hubiese sido yo en vez de ella, yo…_- Sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en una mujer fría dispuesta a todo por el amor de un chico?, amor que encima sabía que no era correspondido. Ella siempre había sido una chica dulce y amable. Decidió que debía enmendar sus errores.

-Hola Akane- la peli-azul levantó la mirada para ver a una de las culpables de su desgracia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? -Akane encaró a la chica- Ya sé que Ranma no se iba a casar con la más fea y poco femenina de sus prometidas, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-. Ukyo no podía recriminar su tono, se imaginaba lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

-Akane yo… quiero que sepas que realmente lo siento-. La chica miró a Ukyo realmente sorprendida. -Quiero que sepas que… ¡DESDE HOY RENUNCIO AL AMOR DE RANMA!- Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la cocinera, -Sé que no soy correspondida, el haber arruinado vuestra boda sólo ha retrasado lo inevitable- su voz sonaba resquebrajada, acababa de renunciar a su amor por Ranma, era lo que debía hacer.

-Ukyo, yo…- Akane se levantó y ambas se abrazaron.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Terminó la mañana y los alumnos abandonaron colegio. Akane iba acompañada por Ukyo, mientras que Ranma las observó alejarse.

Ya en el centro comercial las jóvenes vieron escaparates, compraron sus vestidos y después de caminar un buen rato decidieron tomar un helado.

-Akane-chan quiero contarte una cosa- Ukyo se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Cuéntame lo que quieras- La peli-azul miró divertida a su amiga, -_¿Qué querría contarle para ponerse así de nerviosa?_-.

La joven de la espátula jugaba con sus pulgares, no sabía por donde empezar -El otro día estaba paseando y me encontré a Ryoga- Ukyo se quedó bastante pensativa.

**Flash back**

La chica se tropezó con p-chan que lloraba desconsolado mientras andaba perdido en el callejón trasero del U-chan´s. Una vez dentro del restaurante Ukyo calentó una tetera de agua y vertió su contenido sobre el negro animal.

El joven lloraba, nunca antes había visto al chico tan afectado.

-Ryoga puedes contarme lo que quieras, o puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te sientas mejor- Dijo la joven intentando consolar a su amigo.

-Nunca me recuperaré Ukyo- más lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del chico. -Definitivamente Akane nunca me amará, ella, ella, ella ama a…-

**Fin del Flash back**

-Le invité a que se quedara una temporada en mi casa, no tiene a donde ir- prosiguió Ukyo realmente sonrojada.

-Ryoga es un buen chico, me alegra que le dieras cobijo, él siempre anda tan solo- la chica de pronto pensó -_¿Será que a Ukyo le gusta Ryoga?_ _La verdad es que harían una hermosa pareja_-.

***

Akane regresó al dojo cargada con unas bolsas, todos estaban reunidos en el salón para disponerse a cenar, -Enseguida bajo, voy a dejar las cosas en mi habitación- levantó la voz para que la oyesen.

-De acuerdo Akane-chan no tardes mucho, tenemos algo que contarles-. La joven se paró en seco al oír esto último, sintió desconfianza, sabía que su padre y los de Ranma le ocultaban algo, _-Esta mañana se comportaban extraño pero… ¿qué querrán?_- olvidó sus pensamientos y corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a su cuarto.

***

Cuando toda la familia se sentó a la mesa, Nodoka comenzó a hablarle a su primogénito -Hijo, pronto acabarás tus estudios, y como heredero de nuestras escuelas debes hacerte cargo del dojo-.

El joven se atragantó con la comida, aún no había pensado en qué haría después de acabar la preparatoria.

La mujer prosiguió, -Han tenido mucho tiempo para conocerse, casi tres años son los que llevan viviendo bajo el mismo techo-.

Akane empezaba a temblar porque ya sabía que era lo que venía a continuación.

-Es hora de que cumpláis con el honor de vuestras familias y aceptéis el compromiso- sentenció Nodoka con una fuerte determinación en su mirada.

El artista marcial miró a su prometida, estaba abatida, triste, con la cabeza baja -Pero mamá, yo aún quiero encontrar la cura…- no le dejaron continuar.

-Ranma, acepta que el maestro Hapossai se bebió hasta la última gota de tu salvación, acepta tu destino como un hombre hijo, deja de buscar excusas- el chico palideció, -_¿Por qué Akane no dice nada?-_, de pronto observó como una lágrima caía sobre el puño cerrado de la chica.

-Esto nunca acabará- dijo la joven con la voz quebrada. -Ranma no me ama tía Nodoka, no es su maldición, no es la edad, es sólo que… no me ama-. Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron al oír esas palabras, Ranma fue el mayor sorprendido -Yo no voy a aceptar casarme con alguien que no me quiere- dijo esto último levantando la vista y dejando ver a los presentes como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¿A quién quieres engañar hermanita?- dijo Nabiki en un tono frío mientras tomaba una galleta y la comía, -Ranma-kun sí está enamorado de tí, lo que pasa es que no se atreve a decírtelo, todos hemos convivido con vosotros y tengo que decirte que jamás conocí una pareja tan testaruda; maduren chicos y acepten su destino-. Ranma no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Nabiki, realmente eran como un libro abierto para todos, y los únicos que no querían reconocerlo eran los principales implicados.

-Nabiki deja de decir estupideces, cómo crees que yo pudiera estar enamorado de una chica tan poco femenina…- inmediatamente Ranma se percató del error cometido. Siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo. Estaba diciendo que no la amaba de nuevo, y ahora que volvía a salir el tema de la boda, no se le ocurre más que decir que no ama a Akane.

La menor de los Tendo no aguantó más, -Te recuerdo que no hace mucho estuviste a punto de casarte conmigo- dijo encarando al chico.

-¿Qué?- respondió sorprendido Ranma -Fuiste tú la que aceptó el compromiso, y yo por el honor de mi familia no podía negarme- esas palabras salían automáticamente de su boca, no podía evitarlo, era como una autodefensa del chico para no mostrar sus sentimientos.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Akane en lo más profundo de su corazón, _-¿Realmente se iba a casar obligado con ella?-_ Aquello era una pesadilla que no tenía fin.

El joven se percató de que la mirada de su prometida se había nublado, y sintió mucho lo que acababa de decir, alargó su mano para tomar la de su prometida, -Akane, esto yo… no quería- pero está lo rechazó y salió corriendo del lugar sin dejarle terminar de explicarse.

-Ranma hijo, no es muy apropiado ni varonil tratar así a tu prometida- Nodoka habló con dureza a su hijo, evitando que fuera tras Akane.

-Pero mamá yo, yo…- el chico estaba realmente arrepentido, apretaba sus puños de rabia.

-¿Crees que por expresar tus sentimientos serás menos hombre? Lo que eres es un cobarde- Ranma abrió exageradamente sus ojos, su madre tenía razón.

***

Mousse entró sigilosamente en la cocina del Nekohaten, sabía perfectamente donde había guardado esa vieja bruja la pócima. Despacio se acercó a un baúl bastante viejo y lo abrió. Dentro de éste se encontraba un frasco repleto de un líquido rojo y un pergamino milenario. Mousse se apresuró y tomó ambas cosas; las guardó en una de las mangas de su característico atuendo y salió a la calle rumbo a un lugar seguro en el que pudiera analizar su reciente adquisición.

***

Había empezado a llover hacía un buen rato, las gotas del cristalino líquido empapaban el rostro de la peli-azul y se confundían con las lágrimas que derramaba la joven. Corría sin rumbo alguno, esperando encontrar consuelo en algún lugar lejos de aquel que le hacía tanto daño. Al cabo de un buen rato paró en un parque, se sentó en un columpio; no sentía el frío de la lluvia que caía sin cesar, sólo sentía dolor en su pecho, -_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no me ama? ¿Acaso nunca podré ser feliz?_-

Ukyo corría hacia su casa, intentaba resguardarse de la lluvia bajo el paraguas que Ryoga le había prestado, de pronto divisó una figura abatida, sentada en el columpio del parque, con la cabeza baja, totalmente empapada -Akane…-

**Continuará…**

La próxima semana más, y esperemos que mejor. La pócima tendrá un mayor protagonismo.

Antes que nada, decir que describí a una Akane frágil y triste, pero he intentado ponerme en su situación. Que después de todo lo que han pasado se arruinara la boda, tuve que ser doloroso, enfrentar a la gente y volver a la misma situación de antes… aunque Ukyo ahora sea un apoyo para ella, la más "peligrosa" de sus prometidas siempre he considerado que es Shampoo, por guapa, fuerte, femenina, sexy, buena cocinera… tiene todo lo que Ranma le grita a Akane que no es ¬¬ maldito baka bocazas.

Agradezo enormemente los comentarios de esos lectores que se atrevieron a dejarme en el primer capítulo de este fic sus comentarios:

**Little/Kagome:** mi Gina querida, ains, es un gran honor que me leas, y que seas mi prelectora también, tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Gracias por estar ahí, apoyándome, me alegro que te guste. Se que has estado liada con exámenes. Por supuesto Shampoo es la mala, ya sabes del odio que le tengo a esa amazona fea ¬¬ (hay que ver lo que hace la envidia porque realmente es guapa, pero podrida por dentro). Respecto a los malos pensamientos, no creo que me anime a escribir un lemon, pero ¿quién sabe?

**Naoko tendo:** que bueno que te guste (ojitos) Te voy a adelantar que la poción dará mucho que hablar, ya verás en el tercer capítulo. Gracias por leerme y tus bellas palabras.

**Akane/Kagome**: es un honor que mi sensei considere que hago bien mi trabajo. Gracias por ser mi prelectora y corregirme. Eres un gran apoyo para mí, y he de agradecerte cada una de tus palabras. Espero que la historia siga prometiendo. Estoy que salto de alegría de ver que piensas que tengo potencial, es muy importante para mí saberlo. Besos y miles de gracias. Si me piden lemon, ya sabes a quien voy a recurrir ¿no?

**NaniChan18**: gracias por ser una lectora asidua, que ilusión, y las gracias he de dártelas yo a ti, eres muy amable por tus palabras. Gracias.

**Nani-Inuyonaka **(Nani-chan si me lo permites):estoy muy emocionada y me alegra ver que te gusta lo que escribo, espero estar a la altura en los próximos capítulos y que les guste la trama que estoy escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima semana.

.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo hago esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro, simplemente por y para fans de la serie.**

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, serán bien recibidos y me harán saber si les gusta mi trabajo.

**Capítulo 3: Akane se recupera**

Akane abrió lentamente sus ojos. Estaba en una habitación que no era la suya; de pronto recordó…

**Flashback**

Estaba totalmente empapada en el parque; no sabía ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, hasta que una mano en su hombro la devolvió a la realidad.

-Akane-chan, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó una preocupada Ukyo.

La joven no puedo más que tirarse a los brazos de la cocinera y llorar desconsoladamente. -Otra vez vuelve a pasar, no creo que pueda soportar vivir lo mismo otra vez- aún llorando se agarraba con más fuerza a la otra chica.

Ukyo esperó a que se calmara para luego llevarla hasta su casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Menos mal que era sábado; no tenía que ir a clase, ni encontrarse con su estúpido prometido. Se levantó, recogió el futón y bajó las escaleras.

-Buenos días Akane-san- dijo Ryoga mirando como la chica llegaba hasta donde se encontraba él.

-¿Ryoga-kun?- dijo sorprendida, -Que bueno verte-. Recordó que su amiga le había dicho que ahora vivían juntos.

Ukyo salió de la cocina. -Akane-chan, espero que hoy te sientas mejor- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y añadió, -Nos acompañarás a desayunar, ¿verdad?-

De pronto la joven de cabellos azulados recordó que la noche anterior se había marchado de su casa sin avisarle a nadie; seguramente estarían preocupados por ella.

La cocinera leyó su preocupación, -No te preocupes, anoche llamé a tu casa y avisé a tu hermana, que pasarías la noche aquí-.

-Gracias Ukyo… de verdad, gracias-. Se sintió aliviada, no quería dejar preocupada a su familia.

-¡Eh Akane!, toma, especialidad de la casa- pronunció la cocinera mientras le sirvió una de sus okonomiyakis.

-Realmente están deliciosos-. Ryoga sonrió a sus amigas.

***

En casa de los Tendo, Ranma entrenaba en el Dojo. -_Maldita cría, anoche no regresó a casa, ¿dónde estás Akane?_-.

Nodoka entró al gimnasio, -Ranma, ven a desayunar hijo-. Sus palabras sonaron frías.

El chico notó el trato que le daba su progenitora, _-¿Crees que por expresar tus sentimientos serás menos hombre? Lo que eres es un cobarde_-. Las palabras que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior no le dejaron dormir, y aún resonaban en su mente.

-Enseguida voy a desayunar- pronunció el chico.

Ranma salió del dojo rumbo al comedor. Caminó hasta encontrarse frente al estanque y vio como todos estaban a la mesa, todos menos Akane; sintió rabia. -Buenos días- dijo de mala gana mientras se sentaba en su sitio habitual.

-Parece que mi cuñadito hoy no está de buen humor- contestó Nabiki intentando molestar al muchacho.

El joven la miró desafiante, para luego volver la vista a su lado… estaba vacío. Akane no estaba y le daba rabia tener que preguntar.

-Por un módico precio te puedo decir donde está, te haré un descuento por ser familia, ¿qué te parece?-. Nabiki observaba la reacción del chico.

-¡Nabiki!-, Kasumi llamó su atención -Ya están las cosas bastante mal, deja de molestarles-. Seguidamente volvió su mirada hacia el que iba a ser su futuro cuñado y le dijo, -Akane está en casa de una amiga-.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y tomó una actitud de indiferencia -A quien le importa dónde esté, ¿acaso he preguntado?-. En el fondo sintió alivio al saber que ella estaba bien.

***

En el Nekohaten, una exuberante joven china entró en la cocina. -Shampoo revisar pócima, debe estar reposo absoluto, no dar sol…-. Mientras enumeraba las indicaciones que le había dado su abuela, se percató que el cofre no estaba en su lugar. Su aura empezó a crecer, estaba roja de furia, -¡¿Quién querer pócima de Shampoo?!- Intentó tranquilizarse, así de enfadada no podría pensar bien.

-¿Qué te pasa querida nieta?- Cologne se interesó por el motivo que tenía tan enfadada a la joven.

-Pócima no estar donde abuela guardar- pronunció bastante irritada la china de cabellos morados.

-¿Cómo puede ser?, anoche estaba ahí- La vieja entrecerró sus ojos para pensar, -Mousse- dijo creyendo que éste podría ser el culpable.

***

En el Uchan´s dos jóvenes conversaban.

-Akane-chan, no puedo creer que con lo fuerte que eres estés tan abatida- Ukyo intentaba animar a la peli-azul.

-Nuestros padres quieren fijar una nueva fecha para la boda- hablaba la peli-azul cabizbaja.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?, al fin y al cabo la boda fue pospuesta, este momento llegaría, tarde o temprano- _más bien temprano, pensó tristemente la joven Kounji_.

-Pero sigue siendo decisión de nuestros padres, nosotros no hemos podido elegir- añadió la menor de los Tendo.

-Basta ya Akane- dijo la cocinera casi reprochándole. -Me parece que los únicos que no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro sois vosotros dos. Estoy segura de que Ran-chan te ama, es por ello que renuncié a él ¿recuerdas?- Ukyo reflejó un atisbo de tristeza -es por eso que no permitiré que renuncies a él- dijo con mayor determinación. -Conozco a Ranma desde que éramos pequeños, créeme Akane, sé que el siente algo especial por ti.

La joven Tendo quería creer a su amiga, pero ésta sí tenía razón en una cosa, ella debía ser fuerte, ella era fuerte. Retomaría las riendas de su vida y no iba a dejar que nadie decidiera por ella.

-Gracias Ukyo, no sé que haría sin ti, eres una gran amiga-. Ambas sonrieron –Sé que abuso de tu hospitalidad, pero ¿Puedo quedarme el fin de semana contigo? No tengo ganas de volver a casa-.

La cocinera respondió a su invitada, -Pues claro que sí, será muy divertido-.

***

Mousse ajustaba sus lentes, comenzó a leer el pergamino, éste estaba escrito en chino; era una pócima de las amazonas. No se sorprendió de estar delante de uno de los milenarios hechizos que utilizaba su tribu. Comenzó a leer…

_Esta pócima se emplea para…_

Mouse no se lo podía creer, _-¿No se suponía que era para hechizar a Ranma?_- pensó el chico pato. El joven comenzó a temblar al sentir detrás de sí un aura enfurecida, cuya dueña no era otra que su amada Shampoo.

-Mouse tener algo de Shampoo, ¡Devolver ahora!- La chica roció al chino con agua fría, para arrebatarle sin problemas el pergamino y el frasco que le había robado. -Mousse, más tarde dar castigo-. Esta frase provocó que el pato huyera corriendo despavorido.

La chica de larga melena violeta regresó al restaurante en el que trabajaba. Una vez allí guardó cuidadosamente la pócima en el cofre, y se sintió tentada por el pergamino.

-Shampoo veo que has recuperado la pócima- dijo la vieja interrumpiendo a su nieta.

-Mouse robarla-. La joven se volvió hacia su abuela, -Más tarde dar su merecido a chico pato-.

-Déjame ver que no se haya estropeado-. La centenaria mujer quitó de las manos de la china el cofre, -Yo guardaré esto en un lugar seguro, te lo daré el día del eclipse para evitar otro altercado, menos mal que no está estropeada-. La mujer se había percatado de que su nieta iba a leer el pergamino y no quería que lo hiciera, no quería que se enterara de los verdaderos efectos de la pócima.

***

Ryoga salió con claras intenciones de encarar a Ranma, ver a Akane tan triste la noche anterior le hizo suponer que el culpable no era otro que el chico de la trenza.

-Perdone señora, ¿sabe usted por dónde queda el Dojo Tendo?- preguntó Ryoga a una anciana.

-Debes cruzar la calle y recorrer en línea recta cuatro manzanas, luego gira a la derecha y te encontrarás allí-. La mujer vio estupefacta como el chico se iba por el camino contrario al que le había indicado, -_Que chico más extraño_- pensó.

Ranma regresaba al Dojo después de realizar unos encargos que Kasumi le ordenó, y vio a su amigo -¡Hey P-chan! ¿Andas perdido?-.

Ryoga sin vacilar elevó su mano a la altura de su rostro, cerró su puño con todas sus fuerzas y con el ceño fruncido dijo -Maldito Ranma, ¿a quién llamas P-chan?- Cruzó rápidamente la acera y dio un derechazo perfecto en el rostro del joven Saotome.

El joven de la trenza se tocó la comisura del labio y miró desafiante a su amigo, -Vaya modales P-chan, ¿esas son formas de saludar a un amigo?- proyectó un severo golpe al estómago de su adversario.

El chico de la bandana perdió por un momento la respiración, había recibido un duro golpe. -Ranma te haré pagar todas las lágrimas que Akane ha derramado por ti- le dijo una vez que se recuperó del golpe, y empezó a acumular energía entre las palmas de sus manos.

_-¿Acaso Ryoga sabe dónde está Akane? ¿Sabrá lo qué pasó? ¿Pasó la noche con ella?- _El chico se hacía muchas preguntas, Kasumi le comentó que Akane estaba en casa de una amiga, no con él; se enfadó de sobremanera -¡Tú no sabes nada, no te metas donde no te importa!-.

-Akane me importa porque es mi amiga, baka, parece que al único que no le importa es a ti-. Ryoga lanzó una bola de energía contra su amigo, pero éste la evitó saltando bien alto. Un muro tras los muchachos estalló quedando un boquete en la pared.

-¡Chicos paren!- gritó Ukyo que se percató quienes eran los que armaban tanto alboroto. Ella y Akane habían salido a pasear; no había motivo para estar encerradas en la casa, querían aprovechar la mañana antes de que la joven Kounji tuviese que abrir el restaurante.

-No te metas U-chan- dijo Ranma y Ryoga reafirmó con su mirada. -Esto es cosa de hombres- añadió el chico del pañuelo. En ese momento se percataron de que la más pequeña de las Tendo les miraba confusa.

-Akane, ¿qué haces aquí?- pronunció Ranma. Se sentía frustrado al ver que su prometida buscaba refugio en sus amigos y que huía de él, ¿acaso no era él también amigo suyo?

-Yo hago lo que quiera Ranma- la peli-azul encaró a su prometido. -Preocúpate de ti mismo y olvídame-. El chico tomó a Akane del brazo haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, -Volvamos a casa- dijo el joven intentando no mirar el rostro de la chica, ya hablarían al llegar al Dojo.

Akane estaba perdiendo su paciencia, y sus venas empezaron a marcarse debido a su enfado, -¡Ranma suéltame! Yo no voy a regresar a casa contigo y no te tengo que darte explicaciones, baka-. Al ver que Ranma no la soltaba, le dio un tremendo codazo con su brazo libre; Ranma cayó inconsciente con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

La chica orgullosa giró sobre si misma y arrastró con ella a Ryoga, quien la miró perplejo, -_Vaya carácter, esta no es la frágil chica de ayer_- pensó el chico del colmillo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron junto a Ukyo, los tres emprendieron su marcha hacia un lugar más tranquilo. El chico de la trenza se quedó solo en la calle mientras que la gente que pasaba a su lado estaban asombrados por lo ocurrido.

Shampoo que estaba paseando en su bicicleta observó a su maltrecho futuro marido. -¿Qué pasar aquí? Shampoo ayudar airen, no preocupar-. Tomó al inconsciente muchacho y lo subió a la bicicleta, para dirigirse hacia el Nekohaten.

***

Un pato atemorizado entró en la cocina; no se percató de que una vieja amazona lo estaba esperando. -Mouse, por fin regresas- dijo esto vertiendo agua caliente sobre el animal.

El chico estaba atemorizado, imaginó que Cologne sabía que él había robado la poción -Discúlpeme, yo sólo quería que Shampoo me quisiera, pero… esa pócima es para… -

La vieja entendió que el chico leyó el pergamino. -Mouse, veo que lo has descubierto- suspiró, -Te contaré lo que pasa…-

**Continuará…**

En el cuarto capítulo sabremos que es lo que trama la vieja amazona y para qué sirve la famosa pócima.

Perdón por tardar tantísimo en publicar, pero ando en crisis existencial ;)

**Agradecimientos**:

Mrb92: ahora que nos quedamos sin foro T_T menos mal que tenemos Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ coincido en que Ranma es un bocazas y un idiota, pero en el fondo eso forma parte de su encanto. Si le dices a Anami lo de formar el club "A veces odiamos a Ranma" ella se proclamaría presidenta y fan número 1 XD.

AkaneKagome: ahora la escritora irresponsable soy yo, bien me tardé en actualizar… pero igual este ritmo a ti te viene mucho mejor. Ya sabes que ahora ando de responsable con el trabajo y los estudios… así que no sé para cuando saldrá el capítulo siguiente. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por tu dedicación y tú tiempo Arigato, la dedicación es lo menos que puedo hacer por vos. Me siento feliz de que te guste la trama y como la desarrollo, intentaré seguir cubriendo tus expectativas.

PS. No voy a publicar el nuevo capítulo sin que edites el post en el SGTeam T_T… quiero que vuelvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ginis: tengo muchas esperanzas en el papel de Mouse en esta historia, ahora sabrá que es lo que trama la vieja bruja con la pócima ¬¬ no adelanto nada. Te dedico la historia a ti también porque eres un gran apoyo para mí, y bueno, sabes que te tengo en muy buena consideración ^^.

viry chan

me alegra que te guste la historia, y que comprendas que creí adecuado que Akane se sintiera tan mal, quién no lo estaría. Nos leemos guapa, gracias por tus comentarios ^o^

fern25 me alegro que te sorprendiera gratamente mi historia. Veo que todas coincidimos en que Ranma es un bocazas idiota, debemos juntarnos y darle su merecido a este baka engreído, pero creo que Akane-chan se las arreglará sola y le dará un buen mazazo XD.

Naoko tendo primero de todo perdóname por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que la espera te mereciera la pena guapa. Gracias por leerme y dejar tus comentarios.

Nani-Inuyonaka que bueno de que te guste el fic, muchísimas gracias por leerme y por dejar tus comentarios, realmente lo aprecio mucho. Gracias.

Killina88 creo que ahora te dejé más intrigada aún… en el próximo capítulo desvelaré el secreto de la fórmula ^o^ espero que no me maten por cortar la historia en ese punto.

litasaotome gracias por tus comentarios guapa, estoy muy contenta de que les guste lo que escribo. ^^

Betobatucas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Ranma si metió la pata, pero y ahora que Shampoo se lo llevó a su casa, ¿podrán reconciliarse? ¿Akane lo malinterpretará? O peor, ¿lo matará? XD.

**Bueno, hasta aquí, espero no retrasarme en la cuarta entrega de esta historia, donde descubriremos la historia de la pócima y sus verdaderos efectos. Gracias por leerme, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**


End file.
